La Princesse et le Vampire
by Clemmies
Summary: Damon débarque à Mystic Falls pour demander la main de Caroline, cependant un malheur se produit et l'empêche d'atteindre son but. Bonnie tente de lui venir en aide.
1. Partie 1

_Coucou. Il y a quelques mois de cela, j'avais promis à mon amie Honeeym d'écrire une version Vampire Diaries du Disney, _La Princesse et la Grenouille_. J'ai eu longtemps pas mal de peine, puis dernièrement l'intrigue du film Dark Shadows a réussi à faire développer mon idée. Il y a quelques changements par rapport au dessin animé pour que ça puisse coller, tout de même un peu, à l'univers de Vampire Diaries, mais la trame de l'histoire est similaire. Je vous laisse juger par vous même. :) Initialement, ça devait être un one-shot mais vu la longueur, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux grandes parties. Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**LA PRINCESSE ET LE VAMPIRE.**

_Would you do anything for me? Buying a big diamond ring for me?_

_Would you get down on your knees for me? Pop that pretty question right now, baby._

Primadonna - Marina and the diamonds.

La sonnette retentit lorsqu'elle ferma la porte du magasin derrière elle. Bonnie Bennett venait encore de passer une dure et longue journée de labeur. C'était un plaisir pour elle de s'occuper des plantes, à vrai dire c'était plus qu'une passion, c'était comme un besoin. Il n'y avait qu'à ce moment de la journée qu'elle se sentait si apaisée. Néanmoins, les heures supplémentaires étaient éreintantes et la compagnie de son patron au caractère ingrat n'arrangeait rien. D'un pas lourd, la jeune femme se laissait presque trainer dans les rues de Mystic Falls jusque chez sa meilleure amie Caroline Forbes. Cette grande et joviale blonde était le tout et son contraire, le soleil et le baume de ses journées.

Les festivités de la ville l'agaçait quelques peu. Voir tant de gaietés quand on manque assurément de sommeil et de joie dans sa vie, ça pouvait être dérangeant. Mais elle força ses sourires envers ceux qui lui en faisait et accepta le prospectus qu'on lui tendit.

_Le maire Carol Lockwood et le Shérif Elisabeth Forbes ont le privilège de vous convier à la parade du Mardi Gras le mardi 21 février en compagnie des Princes Salvatore qui débutera à 14 heures depuis l'Hôtel de Justice._

Les Salvatore. Bonnie releva les yeux vers les habitants de la ville qui s'activaient à embellir les rues des ballons et de guirlandes et elle comprit alors l'excitation soudaine. Elle soupira en rangeant le papier dans son sac à main et accéléra le pas.

Caroline Forbes était dans le même état que les autres; si ce n'était pas plus. Elle tira son amie jusque dans sa chambre si bien que Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de saluer le shérif, et claqua la porte. Elle poussa un cri hystérique et se jeta sur son lit. Bonnie sourit à cette vision avant de murmurer :

« Groupie. »

« Hé ! », se plaignit la jolie fille aux cheveux bouclés qui se releva, la mine boudeuse. « Je ne suis pas une groupie. »

« Bien sur. », grimaça la brune en tournant son regard vers le bureau où des tas de portraits d'un certain prince étaient éparpillés.

« Bonnie, tu ne te rends pas compte, le Prince Damon Salvatore vient pour moi ! Il vient me voir ! », cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë avant se lever du lit pour serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Bonnie rompit l'étreinte en retirant de son cou les mains de Caroline.

« Officiellement, il vient pour la parade - »

« Et officieusement, il vient demander ma main. », coupa-t-elle en montrant sa main pour le moment nue de toute bague de fiançailles. « D'ailleurs, il faut que tu viennes à la parade, mardi prochain. Si ça se trouve, c'est là où seront fait les fiançailles, qui sait. »

Bonnie leva les yeux au plafond aux paroles rêveuses de Caroline, puis acquiesça.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai reçu le prospectus. »

« Et as-tu reçu... », elle se déplaça à son bureau et fouilla dans un tiroir pour en sortir une enveloppe qu'elle bougea comme pour appâter Bonnie, « une carte d'invitation pour la soirée très privé de demain où les Forbes reçoivent les Princes Salvatore en personne ? »

« Oh, j'aurais ce privilège ? », s'étonna faussement la fille.

« Bien évidemment ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et ça depuis toujours. Et puis... comme tu vas nous fournir les fleurs, c'est tout à fait normal... en plus d'être payée. »

Cette fois-ci, la mâchoire de Bonnie manqua de se décocher. « Quoi ? »

« Bien sur, on ne t'oblige rien. Tu peux refuser, si tu veux... »

« Non, non ! J'accepte ! »

Caroline sautilla en tapant dans ses mains et Bonnie s'empressa dans la prendre dans ses bras. Peut-être finalement, elle aura suffisamment d'argent pour acheter un local et avoir sa propre boutique. C'était son rêve. Pas très fou en comparaison à celle qui avait pour rêve de se marier avec un prince mais c'était le dernier souhait de sa mère avant sa mort et Bonnie c'était jurée de le réaliser coûte que coûte. Le chemin était semé d'embuche et il ne lui était pas rare de pleurer chaque nuit, cependant voilà qu'avec la gentillesse des Forbes, elle n'était pas loin d'atteindre son but.

« La fête est demain soir, tu penses avoir le temps ? »

« Je m'y mets demain matin à la première heure ! A vrai dire, je vais y réfléchir dès ce soir en rentrant ! »

« J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop tard, parce que j'ai prévu de te kidnapper durant ces quelques heures pour les essayages de robes que je t'ai acheté ! Il faut bien que tu sois parfaite demain soir. On a des princes a éblouir ! », ajouta Caroline en lançant un clin d'oeil.

Bonnie ria de bon cœur et se laissa conduire jusqu'au dressing de Caroline.

oOo

« Damon ! Dépêche-toi ! »

L'interpelé n'entendit ou ignora simplement son petit frère impatient et continua ses pas de danse afin d'impressionner les jeunes filles qui l'entouraient. A peine arrivé à Mystic Falls et voilà qu'il en faisait déjà qu'à sa tête. Stefan se demandait parfois ce qu'il ferait sans lui. C'était la voix de la raison, celui qui rappelait à l'ordre, le « moins fun » des deux, s'amusait à dire Damon. Après tant d'heures de voyages, le seul souhait de Stefan était de rentrer et de dormir – le maire Lockwood avait volontiers décidé de les héberger dans son manoir. Mais restant fidèle à lui même, Damon avait déjà pour projet d'écumer les bars en compagnie d'une jolie fille à chaque bras. Ce fut d'un air exaspéré que le plus jeune tenta vainement d'attraper tous leurs bagages et de chercher le chauffeur qui leur avait été normalement envoyé.

« Oh, allez frérot ! C'est Carnaval ! Amuse-toi un peu. », s'exclama Damon d'un air taquin qui le suivit tout en continuant à danser.

« On aura tout le temps de s'amuser plus tard. Tu n'es pas fatigué ? - »

« Jamais ! »

Stefan soupira et jeta à même le sol les bagages. Il passa sa main sur son visage, fatigué du comportement de son frère en plus du décalage horaire. Ils venaient tout droit d'un patelin de l'Italie. Patelin où se trouvait leur château, leur petite royauté et leur père qui avait fraîchement décidé de les déshériter face aux énormes dépenses faites par ses fils inconscients de la valeur de l'argent.

D'un peu plus loin, un homme mystérieux aux cheveux blonds foncés assis à la table d'une terrasse assistait à la scène. Il jeta un nouveau regard sur son journal et le reposa sur les deux hommes. C'était bien eux. Il esquissa un sourire, posa un billet de dix dollars sur la table, se leva et releva le col de sa longue veste noire marchant en direction des nouveaux venus.

« Bien le bonjour, messieurs ! »

« Vous êtes notre chauffeur ? », demanda Stefan.

« Hélas, non. Je me présente, je m'appelle Nikklaus, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Klaus. Et j'ai le sentiment que je peux vous venir en aide. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Problème d'argent ? Je peux arranger ça. »

« Vraiment ? », avança Damon les yeux bleus écarquillés.

« Damon, laisse tomber... », prévint Stefan. « Nous ne sommes pas intéressés, merci. Au revoir. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Réfléchissez ». Il s'approcha de Stefan et passa un bras sur son épaule comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date, puis chuchota à son oreille. « Débarrassé de vos soucis d'argent vous pourriez aisément vous détacher de votre frère. Vous ne serez plus son ombre mais au contraire vivre votre propre réussite. »

« Et comment pensez-vous nous enrichir ? Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnerez ? », demanda Stefan simplement par curiosité.

Klaus sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait touché un point sensible; son effacement construit par l'extravertie de son grand-frère. Nul doute qu'une sensation de grandeur et de reconnaissance lui ferait le plus grand bien.

« Oh, suivez-moi et vous saurez... Si vous le voulez bien. »

« Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, Stef'. On le suit. », affirma Damon en ramassant une valise pour la lui tendre ensuite.

Face à cet acte, Stefan sentit son sang bouillir de rage. Il acquiesça : « Très bien ».

« Fantastique », se réjouit l'étranger.

« Vous êtes quoi, au juste ? Un voyant ? », questionna Stefan une fois arrivé chez Klaus.

La pièce était sombre et froide. Le jeune Salvatore se sentit peu à l'aise dans cet étrange environnement.

« Quelque chose comme ça », répondit Klaus.

« Alors ? Sortez vos cartes, votre boule de cristal magique et tout le tintouin. Quand est-ce qu'on va regagner notre fortune ? », s'impatienta Damon.

« Je sais déjà que votre unique moyen de redevenir un prince fortuné est de se marier à une riche héritière. La fille du shérif ? »

« Incroyable ! Tu vois ça, Stefan ? »

« Tout le monde sait ça, il suffit de lire les journaux. »

« Mais... Cependant, qu'adviendra-t-il de vous ? », continua le dit voyant en pointant Stefan du doigt. « Dans une petite ville comme ça, excepté la fille du shérif, il n'y a personne à marier pour acquérir une bourse conséquente. Votre frère heureux vous laissera probablement seul ou peut-être vous engagera-t-il en tant que bagagiste. », se moqua-t-il.

« Je ne ferais jamais ça. », rassura Damon à son frère.

« Non, car ça ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai de grands projets pour votre frère. »

oOo

La soirée n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Tout le monde s'activait afin que rien ne manque et que tout soit parfait afin de plaire et d'accueillir comme il se doit les Princes Salvatore. Alors que Caroline se maquillait encore, Bonnie avait bâclé cette étape pour améliorer ses compositions florales. Un simple fond de teint, un coup de mascara et de lip gloss lui paraissait suffisant. En revanche, il était évident que le bouquet qui trônait au milieu de la table princière était à refaire.

Bonnie portait une magnifique longue robe bustier bleu foncé et ses longs cheveux ondulés caressaient ses épaules. Elle avait agrandi sa petite taille grâce à des escarpins noirs et avait pour seul bijou des petites boucles d'oreilles en or blanc.

« Tu es magnifique, Bonnie. »

« Merci, Liz. Vous êtes charmante également. », sourit-elle. « Caroline n'a toujours pas fini de se préparer ? »

« Tu la connais... », ria le shérif. « Je voudrais te remercier pour ton excellent travail. C'est un vrai don que tu as là. »

« Oh non, je n'irais pas jusque là. Tout m'a été enseigné par ma mère. »

Elisabeth Forbes lui lança un sourire compatissant et s'excusa pour s'affairer à d'autres tâches.

La soirée débuta enfin une heure plus tard. Toutes les grandes personnalités de la ville étaient présentes, à savoir le maire Carol Lockwood et son fils, les membres du conseil des Fondateurs et les autres riches personnes ayant des biens au sein de Mystic Falls.

Caroline et Bonnie restèrent à l'écart de la fête, près des escaliers. Caroline portait une longue robe rose bustier brodés de fleurs au niveau du buste. Ces cheveux bouclés étaient relevés en chignon. Elle arborait aussi un collier et un bracelet en argent et ses talons haut se mariaient avec la broderie de sa robe. Mais la jolie blonde était inquiète et déçue.

« Il ne va pas venir. Il a changé d'avis, je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. »

« Caroline... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. La soirée vient à peine de commencer. »

« Comment peut-on fêter l'arrivée de personnes qui ne sont même pas là. A leur propre fête ? »

« Des princes tu sais... Ce genre de personnes aiment se faire désirer. »

« Eh bien, qu'on vienne me chercher lorsqu'ils daigneront se pointer à cette satanée soirée. Je monte dans ma chambre. »

« Caroline... », soupira Bonnie.

Elle regarda son amie monter rapidement les marches, exprimant sa colère à chaque pas fortement posé à terre. Elle pinça ses lèvres et se décida de se joindre à la société. Elle dégusta deux ou trois petits fours et se prit une coupe de champagne – malgré le regard réprobateur du shérif qui l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Et alors qu'elle discutait avec un agent immobilier afin de se renseigner sur les nouveaux prix des locaux vacants, l'un des princes Salvatore fit son apparition. Les invités applaudirent. Bonnie ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais fit de même. Et il ne fut pas longtemps pour Caroline de descendre les marches, prête à accueillir son prétendant.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la salle, intriguée de ne voir que Stefan Salvatore. Après hésitation, elle reprit sa marche et salua le jeune prince par une révérence.

« Bienvenue, cher Prince. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Stefan. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

Caroline gloussa lorsqu'il lui fit un baise-main. Puis elle reprit son sérieux en prime de son inquiétude.

« Votre frère est en retard ? »

« Oh. N'êtes vous pas au courant ? Il ne vient finalement pas. Il est resté en Italie, pour les affaires. »

« Non, je ne le savais pas », s'attrista la jeune femme.

Son coeur se brisa et elle s'efforça de ne pas lâcher une larme. Elle rêvait de ce moment pendant tant de temps, danser avec lui, se perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Et voilà qu'il préférait le travail à sa compagnie. Elle se sentit humiliée mais tenta rapidement de revitaliser : au moins, elle avait un autre prince à disposition; ça pouvait être un beau lot de consolation. Alors, elle força un fin sourire et releva sa main afin qu'il l'emmène danser sur la piste de danse. Ce qu'il fit volontiers.

Depuis un coin de la pièce, Bonnie les regarda danser une jolie valse, et elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Caroline avait enfin son prince charmant. Certes, ce n'était pas le bon prince, mais ça restait un prince. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour elle. Le fils du maire, Tyler Lockwood, l'invita à danser. Elle refusa une première fois, mais le voyant insister, elle accepta.

Quelques temps plus tard, Bonnie se baladait dans le jardin avec un verre de jus de fruit à la main cette fois-ci – le shérif ne lui aurait jamais permis un second verre d'alcool. Le beau et grand jardin était éclairé par des lanternes, des amoureux se tenaient la main et se susurraient sans doute des mots doux. Bonnie s'assit sur un banc fait de bois tenu à l'écart de tout bruit et luminosité, et soupira à l'idée d'atteindre enfin son but ultime. Elle s'imagina brièvement dans sa boutique, dans son rayon plantes médicinales, car elle serait spécialisée dans ce domaine, et il y aurait des clients à la pelle. Elle sourit à ce rêve.

« Pssst. », Bonnie fronça les sourcils. « Pssst, hé ! ».

Elle se tourna vers le bruit à la recherche de quiconque. Lorsqu'elle avança vers un buisson une personne en sortie. Bonnie sursauta au point de faire renverser son verre sur sa robe.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« C'est raté, alors. », se plaignit-elle en observant l'état de sa robe tâchée.

« Désolé. J'ai juste besoin d'aide. », chuchota l'homme.

Elle jeta plus attentivement un regard sur lui. Il était dans un affreux état, extrêmement malade. Il était pâlot, les yeux bleus sans vie et ses lèvres fines avaient perdu toute couleur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que je suis mort. »

« Quoi ? Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est très mauvaise ! Qui êtes vous ? »

« Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Je suis Damon Salvatore. Un charlatan m'a jeté un sort et depuis je me sens mourir à chaque seconde. J'ai une terrible envie de sang. »

Bonnie recula d'un bond, les yeux émeraudes grands ouverts.

« Pas le votre ! », s'écria un peu trop fort l'homme.

« Si vous êtes le prince alors, pourquoi n'êtes pas là-bas, sur la piste de danse avec Caroline ? »

« Vous écoutez ce qu'on vous dis ? Je suis à l'article de la mort ! »

« Allez à l'hôpital ».

« Oh, bonne idée, Einstein ! », siffla-t-il les yeux grands ouverts. Bonnie se sentit insultée. « J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« En quoi pourrais-je vous aider ? »

« Vous … vous êtes une sorcière, non ? »

« Une quoi ? Écoutez, je supporte mal qu'on se moque de moi, alors je vais vous laissez faire des farces à quelqu'un d'autre. Au revoir. »

Bonnie tourna les talons en direction de la maison, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que le brun aux yeux bleus se trouvait face à elle. Elle sursauta de stupeur à nouveau. La main sur le coeur, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais fut outrée face à regard que portait cet énergumène sur sa poitrine. À vrai dire, c'était son cœur battant à vive allure qu'il écoutait. L'idée de cette masse de sang qui pompait dans ses veines l'excita et ses yeux bleus s'assombrir pour devenir noir. Au lieu de courir, Bonnie observa les veines qui se créaient au niveau de ses yeux. Elle se mit tardivement à hurler mais aucun son n'eut le temps de raisonner car Damon camoufla sa bouche avec sa main.

« Chuuut ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

Il retira petit à petit sa main. Bonnie ne dit pas mot, trop occuper à remarquer que ses yeux étaient étrangement et soudainement redevenu normaux. Un splendide bleu océan.

« Si vous m'aidez à retrouver mon humanité, je vous paierai. »

Tilt. Bonnie se reconcentra sur l'actuelle situation. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, si tout ceci était bien réel – un unique vers de champagne ne pouvait pas la faire dérailler à ce point, mais ne savait-on jamais, elle buvait très rarement –, elle n'était pas _sorcière_ pas plus qu'il n'était mort, mais pour un peu d'argent, elle voulait bien jouer le jeu.

« D'accord. »

« Quoi ? Vous êtes d'accord ? C'est vrai ? », s'exclama Damon, presque fou de joie.

« A une condition. Qu'on se tutoie. »

« Bien évidemment, ... », répondit-il en lui tendant la main pour signer leur accord.

« Bonnie », ajouta-t-elle, puis lui serra la main, le ventre serré par l'angoisse et le sourire aux lèvres.

oOo

Bonnie rentra tout juste après chez elle se changer, sans un au revoir pour personne, ni même Caroline qui dansait encore avec le prince Stefan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Entre. », s'enquit Bonnie en voyant Damon rester sur le seuil de sa porte.

« Je ne peux pas, j'y arrive pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

Ils regardèrent ses pieds parvenant enfin à avancer ses pieds et dépasser l'embrasure de la porte.

Bonnie habitait dans une petite maison résidentielle typique. Elle expliqua brièvement à Damon qu'elle vivait seule depuis la mort de sa mère et avait peu de nouvelles de son père. Elle le laissa ensuite au salon pour monter mettre une tenue plus décontractée : une paire de jeans, un top avec un petit cardigan et de simples ballerines.

« Alors, que fait-on ? », demanda Bonnie, installée sur son canapé au côté de Damon.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est toi la sorcière. Où es ta boule de cristal ? »

« … Exact. », elle réfléchit un moment, « A vrai dire, je ne suis pas … je suis plutôt novice dans le domaine. » Damon s'apprêta à répondre : « Mais attends ! Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te suis d'aucun aide. »

« Donne les directions et je suivrai. Mais avant tout, j'aurais besoin de me reposer, je me sens vraiment faiblard. »

Bonnie observa son visage proche des teintes de gris et ses yeux creux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Quand tes yeux sont devenus noirs avec ses veines horribles ... »

« J'en sais rien. Écoute, j'étais avec mon frère, on venait tout juste d'arriver en ville. C'était cool, il y avait de l'ambiance, des filles... enfin voilà. Quand un gars, finalement assez bizarre je dois l'avouer, est venu nous accoster en nous promettant monde et merveille. On est tombé dans le panneau comme des débutants. Et la dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est d'être arrivé dans cette pièce froide et morbide. Je me suis réveillé dans une ruelle après ça, il y a tout juste quelques heures. »

« C'est horrible. », souffla-t-elle stupéfaite par cette histoire qu'elle arrivait peu à y croire. « Et pourquoi ton frère n'est pas à ta recherche ? »

« Il a toujours était invisible. Maintenant qu'on m'a mis de côté, il doit vivre les plus meilleurs moments de sa vie. »

« Mais c'est toi qui doit épouser Caroline. Elle en parle depuis des mois. »

« Je ne peux pas retourner dans cet état au sein de la Haute Société. C'est impossible. Soit je me laisse mourir, soit tu m'aides. »

Bonnie avala difficilement sa salive avec des telles aveux et responsabilités sur les épaules. D'autant plus que tout cette histoire de sorcière était fausse.

« Comment ça te laisser mourir - »

« Tout ce à quoi je pense c'est boire du sang. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« … Tu. Tu penses être un vampire ? », osa-t-elle.

« Un quoi ? », grimaça Damon, « Les vampires n'existent pas. Enfin, je ne crois pas. »

« Pas plus que les sorcières. »

Damon soupira. « Tu sais où est-ce que je pourrais trouver du sang ? »

« T'as vraiment l'intention de boire … du sang ? »

« Je ne pense pas réellement en boire, mais une fois que je m'étoufferai dès la première gorgée, cette horrible envie me passera. Il faut vraiment que j'en trouve. »

Bonnie le scruta des yeux gigantesques, complétement effarée, mais décida après une longue réflexion de le conduire à l'hôpital, là où ils pourront aisément voler une poche de sang.

« Je me rappellerais de cette soirée toute ma vie, il n'y a pas doute ! », s'exclama Bonnie en entrant dans sa voiture.

« Oh, Bonnie c'est vrai que c'est quelque chose d'être en ma compagnie, mais pas la peine d'autant me flatter. », sourit-il.

« Je parlais plus du fait d'avoir rencontré un prince zombie obsédé par le sang qui fait me déplacer jusqu'à un hôpital afin d'en voler à ces pauvres malades, mais maintenant je sais que t'as un ego surdimensionné. C'est toujours bon à savoir. »

Damon haussa les épaules alors que Bonnie démarra la voiture.

oOo

Ils entrèrent aux urgences facilement. Damon ne perdit pas de temps, il fonça d'une vitesse imperceptible pour l'oeil humain vers la première chambre qu'il trouva. Bonnie qui observait les malades en salle d'attente sentit une personne lui tenir le bras. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était Damon qui était déjà de retour avec une poche de sang cachée à l'intérieur de sa chemise.

« Il faut faire quelque chose pour ces sursauts incessants. C'est pas normal, Bonnie. »

« Je pense que ça reste plus normal que de courir à la recherche de sang, Dracula ! »

« Tais-toi. »

Bonnie lui tira la langue. Et ils sortirent de l'établissement.

Dès sur le parking, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et arracha poche de ses dents et but une gorgée de sang sous les yeux verts curieux et ébahis de Bonnie. Damon grimaça.

« Alors ? », demanda-t-elle.

« C'est étrange... métallique. Mais je ne trouve pas ça déplaisant. On dirait que ça me fait du bien. ». Ce fut au tour de Bonnie de grigner. « Ne fais pas cette tête là. Qui sait, ça va peut-être me sauver. »

Il reprit ensuite sa boisson et la finit en moins de deux. Il jeta la poche au loin à même le sol lorsqu'il eut bu la dernière goutte. Bonnie mécontente soupira et le regarda, une main posée sur sa hanche.

« Quoi ? »

« Va ramasser ce plastique. »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Damon ! »

« Très bien ! Regarde attentivement parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu me verras obéir a tes ordres. »

« Vous les riches, vous vous croyez tout permis ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Que vous vous croyez tout permis. », répéta Bonnie. « Vous ne faites rien de votre vie et vous obtenez tout pendant que d'autres plus malchanceux triment pour obtenir une infime chose qui pourtant est l'unique volonté qui les rattache à leur misérable vie. »

« C'est du vécu ? »

« Tais-toi ! Maintenant que t'as prouvé être un vampire et que tu te sens mieux, on peut y aller ? »

« D'accord... Désolé de t'avoir blessé. Je ne voulais pas. »

« Laisse tomber... »

Voyant le visage assombrit de Bonnie, Damon fit de son mieux pour lancer de réelles excuses et sans doute aussi une petite blague pour lui faire retrouver le sourire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot. Il entendit un son siffler près de son oreille et il retrouva une flèche sur le bitume. Bonnie fronça des sourcils, alertée par cette étrangeté et elle vit un second projectile partir depuis un jeune homme muni d'une arbalète. La flèche aurait pu lui atterrir en pleine tête si Damon ne l'avait pas poussé au sol. Il l'aida ensuite à se relever mais l'homme à l'arbalète en profita pour s'avancer. Vu de plus près, il s'avérait en fait que l'homme était finalement un jeune homme, probablement encore adolescent; très grand et mince aux cheveux châtains. Il se réarma d'une autre flèche, Bonnie leva les mains en l'air.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda-t-elle.

« C'est moi qui tient l'arbalète. Vous, qui êtes-vous ? », fit le jeune homme pointant Bonnie pour cible. »

« Je m'appelle Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett. »

« Bennett ? », s'étonna-t-il en abaissant son arme.

« Vous la connaissez ? », demanda Damon. Le jeune homme reporta son arme sur lui. « Hé hé ! Du calme ! Je suis Damon Salvatore. Tu sais, le prince - »

« Tu pourrais être la Reine d'Angleterre, ça ne m'intéresserait pas plus. Tu n'es pas très discret pour un vampire. »

« Hein ? Non. On m'a jeté un sort et ma nouvelle amie Bonnie va m'aider à retrouver mon humanité. Je suis comme toi. Humain. Un vrai de vrai. »

« Tu crois vraiment n'embobiner avec tes salades ? »

« Non, attends », intervint Bonnie, « Il a tout à fait raison. Et puis, nous ne sommes même pas sûr qu'il soit un vampire. »

« C'est pourtant évident ! », s'écria le garçon.

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce truc ? », fit-elle d'une voix compatissante.

« Jeremy Gilbert. Je suis chasseur de vampires la plupart du temps, quand je ne suis pas en cours. Et ''ce truc'', c'est mon arme.

« Chasseur de vampires ? Ça existe pour de vrai ? Il y en a tant que ça pour vouloir les chasser ? »

« Bien sur que ça existe. Ton copain en est un. »

« Oh, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, enfin on n'est pas un couple. Je le connais à peine. »

« Je dois me marier avec Caroline Forbes. Du moins, lui demander de sa main. », rajouta Damon.

« La fille du Shérif ? »

« Celle-là même. Ça me permettrait de m'enrichir et d'elle de … eh bien, elle m'aurait pour mari, je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal. »

« Tu n'as de yeux que pour l'argent. », remarqua Bonnie avec dégoût.

« Pas du tout - »

« Elle voit en toi un véritable prince charmant et bel gentleman qui la ferait vivre comme la princesse qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'être. Pendant que toi, tu ne l'imagines uniquement comme un gros billet vert ! »

« Je l'aimerai après ! » Bonnie pesta. « Quoi ? De toute façon, elle ne m'aime pas non plus. Nous ne sommes jamais rencontrés. Je la vois peut-être comme un simple gain, mais elle ne veut que mon statut princier, rien de plus. Je suis certain qu'elle épouserait mon frère s'il lui faisait la demande. »

« Je la connais et je ne pense pas qu'elle ferait une chose aussi stupide. »

« Attendons la parade dans ce cas là. »

« Très bien ! »

« Ça y est ? Vous avez fini vos chamailleries ? On peut reprendre où on en était ? », s'enquit Jeremy.

« Reprendre quoi ? », méprisa Damon, « T'as quoi ? Douze ans ? Allez, arrête de faire joujou avec ce truc et rentre dormir avant que maman ne s'aperçoive de - »

Damon ne finit pas sa phrase que Jeremy tira et lança une flèche non loin de son coeur. Bonnie poussa un cri d'effroi avant de se ruer vers lui, dorénavant à terre et agonisant. Entre deux gémissements, il supplia Bonnie de retirer la flèche. Elle gémit elle-même, dégoutée et apeurée d'avance mais entreprit de le faire.

« T'es bien étrange pour une Bennett », lança Jeremy.

« T'es encore là, toi ? Tu veux peut-être tirer une autre flèche sur moi ? », répondit-elle énervée.

« Les Bennett ont cessé depuis longtemps d'être à la merci des vampires, pourquoi est-ce que t'aide celui là ? »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu connais à ma famille, de toute façon ? »

« Bien plus que toi, visiblement. Si ton ami est vraiment victime d'un sort, ta parente Sheila Bennett pourrait lui venir en aide. »

Bonnie retira la flèche en bois du corps de Damon d'un coup sec et bref face à cette annonce. Le vampire hurla un grognement face à la profonde douleur mais elle ne réagit pas, la tête bien trop dans ses pensés.

« Une parente », répéta Bonnie dans un murmure.

Elle était persuadée n'avoir plus aucune famille depuis la mort de sa mère, il y a de cela trois ans. Son père ne donnait plus de signe de vie depuis sa rentrée au collège, et elle avait rencontré une dite cousine il y a peu, mais elle n'eut jamais aucune nouvelles. Savoir qu'il y avait encore une personne de sa famille lui faisait quelque chose; comme un réchauffement au coeur.

« Tu peux nous emmener jusqu'à elle ? Enfin, tu voudrais bien ? », demanda Damon après s'être relevé avec beaucoup de peine.

Bonnie se tourna, étonnée, vers Damon et presque qu'inconsciemment posa sa main et caressa son torse avec douceur et précaution pour constater qu'il était immaculé de toute blessure. Le toucher de la jeune femme le troubla un instant. Ils s'observèrent les yeux dans les yeux, ce qui fut à son tour de la troubler, elle s'éloigna alors hâtivement de lui, les joues en feu.

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai ? »

« Un vampire de moins en ville ? Et je te paierai. »

« Combien ? »

« … Je réfléchirai au tarif sur le chemin. »

« S'il te plait... », supplia Bonnie.

« D'accord. »

Sheila Bennett habitait à une centaine de kilomètres de Mystic Falls, et à la vue de l'heure tardive, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux se coucher et de prendre la route dès l'aube au départ de chez Bonnie. Cette dernière accepta d'héberger Damon pour la nuit.

« Ce n'est pas dur de vivre seule ? », questionna Damon alors que Bonnie lui apportait des draps propres.

« Si. Mais on fait avec. »

Malgré sa réponse brève, il sentit dans sa voix une peine immense et sans aucune raison, il se sentit coupable. Notamment qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Contrairement à elle, Damon n'avait jamais été seul... excepté à ce moment précis, mais il avait su la trouver. Il n'aurait jamais penser pouvoir survivre seul, surtout dans cette situation. Depuis sa naissance, il y a toujours eu des gens pour tout lui faire. Il avait même des serviteurs qui lui faisait ses devoirs. Et même lorsque sa vie de richissime aristocrate fut terminé, il avait encore son frère sur qui il pouvait se rattacher. Bien qu'apparemment, le fardeau qu'il était était lourd à porter. Soudainement attristé à son tour à la pensée du comportement insensé de son frère, il oublia de répondre un mot réconfortant à Bonnie et se coucha tout habillé dès qu'elle eut finit de refaire le lit.

« Tu peux te doucher, si tu veux. Il doit probablement rester quelques vêtements de mon père dans l'armoire. Il y a des chances que ça t'aille. Je vais aller me coucher, il est très tard et demain nous devons nous lever tôt. Bonne nuit, Damon. »

« Bonne nuit. »

oOo

Et le lendemain matin se déroula une surprise qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir.

A la seconde où, pour le réveiller, Bonnie ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre, Damon poussa un cri monstrueux. Elle sursauta encore, se tourna vers lui pour constater que sa peau brûlait littéralement. Elle referma les rideaux in extremis une fois qu'elle comprit que c'était les rayons du soleil qui en était la cause. À nouveau plongé dans le noir, elle vint en panique s'assoir auprès de lui vérifier ses brûlures qui guérissaient déjà. Bonnie soupira de soulagement.

« Bon eh bien, je crois qu'on va attendre l'arrivée du crépuscule avant de commencer toute expédition. »

« Alors quoi ? Ça veut dire que je ne verrais plus jamais le soleil de ma vie ? »

« Pas de ta vie. Je suis certaine que tout finira bien, que tu retrouveras ton apparence humaine. »

« Si j'avais su qu'autant de malheur m'arriverait en venant à Mystic Falls, je serais resté en Italie. »

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Europe. Je n'ai jamais quitté l'État de Virginie. Ça doit te paraître pathétique, toi qui voyage beaucoup. », sourit-elle en baissant des yeux, légèrement honteuse.

« Quand je serais à nouveau riche, je t'offrirai un billet d'avion pour Rome... et pour Paris, aussi. On ne peut pas aller en Europe, sans voir Paris. »

Bonnie sourit de plus belle, puis il s'effaça au fur et à mesure lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

« Attends une seconde... Comment ça quand tu seras riche ? T'es quoi en ce moment ? Tu n'as pas un sou, c'est ça ? … Mais, oui bien sur. C'est pour ça que tu veux à tout prix et rapidement te marier à Caroline ! Tu n'as pas l'intention de me payer quoique ce soit ! »

Elle le frappa avec un édredon sur l'épaule.

« Non, mais ne tire pas de conclusion si hâtive ! Quand je disais cela, je pensais après ! »

« Après quoi ? »

« Tu m'aides à redevenir humain, je me marie avec Caroline, je redeviens fortuné et ensuite là, je te paie. »

Elle lui redonna un coup, cette fois-ci sur la tête.

« Bien. Puisqu'on est dans la confidence, je ne suis pas une sorcière. »

« Quoi ? Je... Mais tu es sure de ça ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois une sorcière ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Hier soir, j'avais eu le sentiment que tu étais en quelque sorte porteuse de magie ou je ne sais trop quoi. »

« T'étais à demi-mort, tu m'aurais cru si je t'avais dis que j'étais la fille du Père Noël. Et comme tu es vénal, c'est émerveillé que tu m'aurais demandé de t'épouser ! »

« Ne te moque pas ! », gémit-il. Et Bonnie rit de plus belle.

La sonnette retentit. Bonnie et Damon descendirent pour accueillir Jeremy.

« Pour un chasseur de vampires, t'es vraiment nul. », firent-ils à l'unisson d'une voix amère.

« Ouais … Sur le coup, j'y ai pas pensé. Je m'en excuse. Mais c'est pas grave, on part ce soir. », répondit-il avec nonchalance après s'être laissé tomber sur le canapé.

Bonnie, mécontente, croisa les bras.

« On est dimanche. Ça veut dire qu'il ne reste que deux jours, ou plutôt deux nuits, avant la parade. »

« Et on sera dans les temps. Dis, je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuné, tu n'aurais pas de quoi manger, par hasard ? »

Bonnie grogna et s'en ferma dans la cuisine.

* * *

_Fin de la première partie ! J'espère que la longueur ne vous a pas trop peiné et plutôt que ça vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de laissez vos impressions dans une review. La seconde et dernière partie (un peu plus longue) arrive bientôt. :)_


	2. Partie 2

_Hey ! Merci pour les reviews et autres feedbacks. Je publie déjà la deuxième partie parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas le faire avant la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

oOo

Caroline Forbes tomba à nouveau sur la messagerie. Elle soupira, agacée.

« Bonnie, c'est encore moi. Je ne t'ai pas vu partir hier soir, j'espère que tout va bien. Je vois le Prince Stefan cet après-midi. Il est très charmant et c'est un bel homme, mais je ne suis pas très emballée. Tu crois que je devrais lui laisser une chance ou bien lui dire gentiment de rentrer chez lui après la parade ? J'ai besoin de conseil, s'il te plait rappelle-moi ! »

Elle gémit tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Elle attrapa depuis sa table de chevet une photo qui n'était autre que le portrait de Damon Salvatore. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il lui avait posé un lapin. Elle était tellement aux anges de savoir qu'il avait accepté leur invitation. Elle s'était imaginé une rencontre digne des plus beaux contes de fées et avait déjà même choisi sa robe de mariée. Mais, elle comprenait. Pourquoi un si beau prince italien se marierait avec une pauvre fille de shérif vivant dans une petite ville ennuyeuse des États-Unis ? L'Italie regorgeait assurément de beautés. Inutile de parcourir l'autre bout de la Terre pour trouver la femme de sa vie. Et elle, pourquoi tant de caprices lorsqu'il est clair qu'elle finira par épouser le fils du maire, Tyler Lockwood ? Elle grimaça de dégoût d'avance.

Elle avait passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de Stefan Salvatore. Ils avaient dansé toute la nuit. Il était tellement gentil et poli, lui avait raconté un peu de sa vie en Italie et n'avait cessé de complimenter sa beauté. C'était un réel prince, comme elle avait toujours imaginé. Mais lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard dans ses yeux verts, elle espérait toujours y découvrir des magnifiques iris bleus océans. Et son cœur ne cessait de cogner sa déception.

Mais elle décida tout de même d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Ça lui permettrait de se faire une idée. Alors Caroline se releva et se dirigea vers son grand dressing afin d'y dénicher un vêtement adéquat : relax mais pas négligé. Elle opta pour une robe cocktail jaune pâle sans manche qui se marierait avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et d'un châle blanc assorti à des chaussures à talons de la même couleur dévoilant sa pédicure impeccable. Elle patienta ensuite jusqu'à quinze heure, l'estomac noué.

« Vous aimez faire attendre les filles, monsieur Salvatore. », taquina Caroline.

Stefan arriva avec un peu de retard mais s'excusa et n'oublia pas de lui faire un baise-main. Elle lui sourit. Ils s'installèrent au jardin, à une table nappée et emplie de merveilleux gâteaux et friandises. Le maitre d'hôtel leur servit une petite tasse de thé et les laissa ensuite en tête à tête.

« Vous êtes tout en beauté, Caroline. », complimenta Stefan.

« Merci beaucoup. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. », sourit-elle avant de croquer dans un bout de fraisier et de le reposer sur son assiette. Elle sembla réfléchir et hésiter un moment puis se lança : « Je n'osais pas vous posez cette question, mais... je voulais savoir si Damon avait prévu de venir plus tard, enfin, une fois que ses affaires soient réglées. »

« Je ne crois pas. Mais, je suis là pour vous tenir compagnie. », sourit-il.

« Bien sur, et je vous en remercie énormément. Cependant... C'était… Pour la parade. Enfin, je pensais que tout avait été prévu. C'est à lui que la proposition se faisait. », bafouilla Caroline. Elle s'empressa ensuite de porter sa tasse de thé fruits rouges brûlante à sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de parler plus.

Stefan perdit son sourire.

Malgré tout, ils se baladèrent en faisant le tour de la propriété, s'effleurant les mains simplement de temps à autre.

« Elle ne veut pas de moi », annonça plus tard un Stefan désemparé.

« Comment ça elle ne veut pas de toi ? T'es un prince, elle veut un prince ! Je ne vois pas ce qui coince ! », s'énerva Klaus.

« Je ne suis pas le prince Damon. », siffla-t-il entre ses dents, comme s'il en souffrait.

« Ne me dis pas qu'un bel homme comme toi ne parvient même pas à séduire une sotte comme elle ? Elle est comme nous tous, attiré par la gloire. Fais lui comprendre que tu la fera vivre comme une reine et elle tombera dans tes bras ! »

Stefan soupira. Il n'avait jamais été aussi charmeur que son frère. Surtout, il ne voyait pas comment être convainquant lorsqu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Certes, elle était magnifique avec ce beau minois et beau sourire, et que l'avoir à son bras était un plaisir, mais il ne pensait pas parvenir à lui déclarer sa flamme et la demander en mariage en deux jours. Et il était peu sûr qu'elle accepterait la proposition; c'est Damon qu'elle voulait, et à tout prix. Il en prit encore en plein dans son estime face à ce retournement de situation. Lorsqu'ils avaient établi le plan avec Klaus, tout paraissait beaucoup plus simple.

« Et tu n'aurais pas une potion magique pour la faire tomber amoureuse de moi ? », se résigna-t-il.

« Tu me prends pour quoi ? Cupidon ? », Klaus attrapa Stefan par le col de sa veste, le visage à deux centimètres du sien, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. « Écoute-moi bien, si tu ne demande pas cette fille en mariage lors de la parade de Mardi Gras et qu'elle ne dit pas oui, tu finiras de la même façon qu'a fini ton aîné. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? ».

Stefan frissonna de peur à cette idée. Klaus le lâcha et quitta la demeure des Lockwood.

Ils avaient un pacte. Stefan se marierait à Caroline, Klaus tuerait le shérif ensuite et ils se partageraient l'héritage des Forbes. Cependant, la première étape était loin d'être accomplie.

oOo

En début de soirée, Caroline réessaya d'appeler sa meilleure amie, mais sans succès. Cette dernière était déjà en route pour rencontrer Sheila Bennett, accompagnée de Damon Salvatore et Jeremy Gilbert. Ils avaient quitté sa maison dès le coucher du soleil. À présent, ils venaient tout juste de quitter la ville. Bonnie était au volant, Jeremy avait voulu se mettre à l'avant pour lui indiquer au mieux le chemin, mais Damon sortit les crocs – littéralement – pour exprimer son mécontentement, puis s'installa auprès de Bonnie sans un mot.

« Et est-ce que les loups-garous existent ? Les fées ? Le Père Noël ? », questionna Bonnie.

« Aucune idée. J'en ai jamais vu », répondit Jeremy, « Concernant le Père Noël : sans commentaire, Bonnie ! ». Elle rit. « Moi, je suis surtout à la recherche des vampires. C'est une tradition qui se perpétue dans la famille. Mon père était chasseur, mon grand-père, arrière-grand-père, _et ceteri, et cetera_. J'en ai déjà tué. Pas beaucoup. Je suis encore un bleu. Ça fait pas longtemps que je m'y suis mis. Depuis la mort de mes parents, à vrai dire. »

« Oh, tes parents sont morts ? », fit Bonnie d'une triste voix. « Qui s'occupe de toi ? »

« Ma tante et son mari. Ils sont cool. Lui aussi s'y connait en supernaturel. J'ai une sœur, aussi. Elena. Mais … elle est tombée follement amoureuse d'un vampire. Ils se sont mariés et il l'a transformé. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Faut dire que je ne la cherche pas non plus. »

« Tu lui en veux ? »

« Pas vraiment. J'ai moi aussi succombé au charme d'une vampire. Disons que, je suis juste profondément triste. », il haussa les épaules.

« Ah, oui ? Et comment ça s'est fini ? Elle a voulu te transformer, toi aussi ? », s'intéressa Bonnie les yeux émerveillées par cette histoire.

« Non. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, mais finalement elle est morte. »

« Les vampires peuvent mourir ? »

« Bien sur ! Chaque créature a une faille. »

« Comment est-ce qu'elle est morte ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

« Je l'ai tuée... d'un pieu dans le coeur. Anna qu'elle s'appelait. »

« Mais c'est horrible ! », intervint soudainement Damon en s'exclamant et se retournant pour regarder Jeremy. « Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Seigneur Dieu ! Vous, êtres humains, êtes sans cœur ! Tu ne l'aimais pas ? »

« Calme-toi, Damon. Tu étais humain encore hier. », lui rappela Bonnie, les mains fortement accrochées au volant, mal aise face à la fin de cette histoire contée.

« Certes. Nous ne sommes plus du même camp, maintenant. »

« N'importe quoi », pouffa-t-elle.

« Je l'aimais mais c'était une vampire. », se justifia Jeremy, « Il n'y avait aucun avenir, c'était une meurtrière, et en tant que Gilbert, c'était mon devoir d'y mettre un terme. »

Un calme lourd et pesant tomba.

oOo

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec le prince ? », demanda Liz Forbes à sa fille lorsqu'elles étaient à table pour dîner.

« Bien... sans plus. », répondit Caroline, les yeux rivés sur son velouté de potiron.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, n'osant pas avouer qu'elle souhaitait abandonner toute cette histoire ridicule de parade et de fiançailles. Elle avait martelé l'esprit de sa mère tant de fois pour la pousser à organiser tout ça. A deux jours du Carnaval, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire un autre caprice.

« Rien. C'est génial. Enfin je veux dire... tout est parfait. », elle força un sourire. « Hum, je n'ai pas très fin. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, essayer de joindre Bonnie. Encore. »

« Tu n'arrives toujours pas à l'avoir ? »

« Non. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Si elle ne répond pas, je passerai chez elle. »

Liz acquiesça. « Demande à ce qu'on t'accompagne et fais attention à toi, ma princesse. »

Elle fit un second sourire à sa mère, cette fois-ci plus sincère et monta dans sa chambre. Elle appela Bonnie, mais tomba automatiquement sur sa messagerie, comme depuis ce matin. Elle se mordit la lèvre, attrapa un gilet et quitta la maison seule et sans prévenir personne.

Et alors qu'elle empruntait le chemin habituel menant jusque chez Bonnie, Caroline eut la sensation d'être suivit. Elle ne se fit pas à son instinct et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Elle était lassée d'être prise pour une petite peureuse, la gentille petite fille du Shérif qui ne sortait jamais sans garde du corps, idiote et uniquement bonne à sourire et rire aux blagues des uns et des autres. Elle se savait bien plus que cela. Alors, elle brava sa peur et n'arrêta pas ses pas, ne se retourna même pas une fois. Cependant, elle ressentit comme un froid dans le dos. Elle fronça des sourcils, ne fit pas un pas de plus qu'une main l'attrapa et posa un chiffon sur son visage. Elle tomba ensuite dans un sommeil profond.

Caroline se réveilla quelques temps plus tard dans une petite pièce sombre et étrangement froide. Elle remarqua être assise sur une chaise en bois, les mains liés et derrière le dos.

« Hé ? », appela-t-elle d'une faible voix. « Il y a quelqu'un ? Vous savez qui je suis ? Ma mère va rapidement me trouver et vous aurez des ennuis à vous faire ! Des sérieux ennuis ! », cria-t-elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle retrouva sa voix.

« Oh, chérie je sais bien qui tu es. », fit une voix fortement accentuée par un air britannique.

La blonde plissa les yeux à la recherche de toute personne dans la pièce. Une ombre s'avança petit à petit vers sa direction. Il s'accroupit pour se tenir à sa hauteur, yeux bleus dans yeux bleus. Il avait les cheveux blonds, plutôt foncé et probablement ondulés ou bouclés, la peau un rien pâle et les lèvres étonnamment roses. Les pupilles de l'homme s'agrandir et Caroline ne put défaire son regard du sien.

« Ne t'en fais, ma jolie, tout va bien se passer. Tu ne te souviendras de rien. », chuchota-il.

oOo

Damon fut soulagé d'arriver enfin à destination. Il fut le premier à descendre de la voiture. Les deux autres le rejoignirent et Bonnie observa la maison, n'osant pas encore s'approcher. Elle se posa mille et une questions à propos de cette personne. Et si elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec elle ? Et si elle ne voulait aucunement avoir affaire avec elle et la délaissait dans sa solitude ? Bonnie sentit une main froide serrer la sienne. Elle tourna la tête pour constater que c'était Damon. Il lui fit un fin sourire amical.

« On y va ? », lança-t-il. Bonnie hocha positivement de la tête.

Jeremy frappa à la porte et Damon qui entendit le coeur de Bonnie s'emballer serra sa main un peu plus fort.

Une femme d'un certain âge vint ouvrir la porte. Elle posa un regard intrigué sur Damon, puis sur Bonnie et s'illumina à la vue de Jeremy.

« Oh, Jeremy ! Ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu, mon garçon. Tu as bien grandi ! Comment se porte ta sœur ? »

« Oh, elle va bien », mentit-il.

« Entrez, entrez ! J'étais sur le point de manger. Greta, rajoute trois couverts ! », cria-t-elle en refermant la porte. « Désolé monsieur, je n'ai pas de sang à vous offrir. Vous mangerez comme tout le monde, ce soir. », ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Damon qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment savez-vous ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Je suis vieille mais pas sénile. Eh non, pas encore ! »

Sheila et les trois invités s'installèrent dans le salon en attendant que la table soit mise.

« Alors, vous êtes voyante ? », demanda Damon. Sheila s'esclaffa.

« Oh non. Quoique, certain d'entre nous le sont un peu, parfois. Je suis une sorcière. Mais si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous le savez déjà. »

« Euh, on va dire que nous cherchons encore à savoir quel rôle nous jouons. Apparemment, je serais le vampire, Jeremy le chasseur – piètrement mauvais que s'en est ridicule – et Bonnie sorcière, mais hélas tellement nulle qu'elle ne le sait même pas. »

« Tu doutes de tes capacités, Bonnie ? », s'enquit Sheila en penchant la tête.

Elle attrapa ses deux bras fortement et Bonnie s'étonna de la sensation nouvelle et indescriptible qu'elle ressentit; toute une source d'énergie qui se déclenchait et se ruait dans tout son corps. Lorsque Sheila lui lâcha les bras, Bonnie la scruta d'un air ahuri et la plus âgée sourit malicieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

«Nos pouvoirs. On les as mit un moment en commun pendant un instant. »

« Alors je suis vraiment une sorcière ? », elle n'en revenait pas.

« C'était marrant, hein ? », Bonnie haussa les épaules, toute penaude. « Tu es une Bennett, Bonnie ? » Elle affirma en un signe de tête. « Tu manques énormément à Abby. », sourit Sheila.

« Comment ? »

« Je parle aux esprits de mes sœurs. Tous les jours. »

« Vous la connaissiez ? »

« C'est ma fille unique. »

Les yeux de Bonnie s'humidifièrent, elle battit des cils refusant de verser une larme. Heureusement, Greta arriva pour informer tout le monde que le repas était servi.

Après manger, Sheila passa aux choses sérieuses et demanda qu'elle était l'actuel problème qui les avait fait venir jusqu'à elle. Damon expliqua l'histoire farfelue avec Klaus et tous les symptômes d'un vampire auxquels depuis il devait faire face.

« Ce Klaus, c'est un vampire ? », posa Sheila.

« Aucune idée. Je ne me rappelle de rien, et il n'avait rien d'un vampire. Mais là où il réside, c'est plutôt glauque. »

« Pour devenir vampire, il faut mourir en ayant du sang de vampire dans son système. Ensuite, la dernière chose à faire est de boire du sang humain. »

« C'est pour cela que tu voulais à tout prix boire du sang hier soir ! », fit remarquer Bonnie.

« Tant qu'on n'a pas bu de sang, on n'en reçoit pas le besoin. Mais une fois fait, c'est fini. La malédiction est enclenchée, on ne peut pas faire marche arrière. », ajouta sa grand-mère.

« Vous voulez dire que je vais rester vampire toute ma vie ? », s'alarma Damon.

« Il n'y a pas de sort qui rende soudainement vampire comme par magie. Quand on le devient, c'est par un long processus, et on est maudit pour l'éternité. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je ne vous suis d'aucune aide. »

Bonnie, autant morte de peur que Damon, attrapa sa main et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Il n'avait jamais été aussi triste de toute sa vie, n'avait plus aucun espoir, serrait condamné à vivre la nuit et à boire du sang.

« Autant que Jeremy me plante un pieu dans le coeur... », murmura-t-il.

« Non. Ne dis pas ça. », dit Bonnie, frémissant à cette image.

« A quoi bon ? Il n'y a plus de solutions. Je suis bon pour vivre seul comme un ermite. »

« … Je serais là pour toi. », lança-t-elle à son plus grand étonnement.

« Vraiment ? ». Elle acquiesça.

Sheila insista pour qu'ils passent la nuit ici, alors ils finirent par accepter. Plus tard, le sommeil de Bonnie se coupa, elle se leva donc de son lit après hésitation et descendit au salon, le traversa pour chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

« Toi non plus, tu ne dors pas ? »

Bonnie sursauta et Damon éclata de rire.

« Chut ! », siffla Bonnie. « Tu vas les réveiller. »

Il était assis dans le noir complet sur le canapé face à la télé éteinte. Elle vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Contente d'avoir retrouvé ta grand-mère ? »

« Très. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mort. »

D'un air compatissant, elle prit la main de Damon et caressa avec douceur la paume du bout de son pouce.

« Je ne pensais pas que mon frère me détestait à ce point là. »

« Il a été embobiné. Peut-être que Klaus l'a ensorcelé ou - »

« Non. Il me déteste juste. Je n'ai jamais été gentil avec lui. Avec personne. J'utilise et manipule les gens. Regarde, je t'ai entrainé dans mes histoires. Je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive. »

« Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais retrouvé la seule parente qu'il me reste. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Je suis affreusement désolée de ce qui t'arrive. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te sortir de là. Crois-moi. »

« Pourquoi ? », fit-il, perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours aimé aidé autrui. Et puis, même si t'as un bien trop gros ego pour toi tout seul, je t'apprécie beaucoup, Damon. », sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu dois être la personne la plus gentille que je n'ai jamais rencontré. »

« J'imagine bien que des gens simples comme moi ne doivent pas courir les galas ! »

Elle rit et baissa les yeux, gênée par ses yeux si bleus fixés aussi longtemps sur elle. Il fit relever sa tête en posant ses doigts sur son menton et le levant légèrement.

« T'as des yeux magnifiques », chuchota-t-il.

« Oh, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te faire ce compliment. », répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement. Elle répondit à son baiser inattendu et mordilla même sa lèvre ce qui fit gémir de plaisir le vampire. Mais, elle le fit reculer peu de secondes après.

« On ne peut pas faire ça ! », s'exclama Bonnie.

« Pourquoi pas ? », s'étonna-t-il en essayant de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais elle repoussa.

« On ne peut pas faire ça à Caroline. »

« A qui ? … Quoi ? Bonnie, je ne la verrais plus jamais, maintenant. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Ça fait parti de mon passé. »

« Mais elle ne peut pas se marier avec ton frère. »

« Je suis certain qu'ils vivront heureux et auront beaucoup d'enfants », dit-il avant de se pencher vers Bonnie.

« Arrête. Non. Il faut retourner à Mystic Falls voir ce qu'il s'y trame. »

Damon soupira. « D'accord. On repart demain soir. En attendant nous avons tout le temps de s'embrasser, histoire de tuer le temps... »

« Je vais me coucher », déclara-t-elle en se levant du canapé, laissant tomber Damon qui essayait encore d'emprisonner ses lèvres.

« On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle là », constata Damon, « Bonne nuit ! ».

oOo

Caroline se réveilla dans son lit aux soyeux draps roses comme un charme. Elle s'étira longuement, bailla aussi, puis se leva sur la pointe des pieds, sautillant jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Elle mit à haut volume sa chanson préférée du moment et se prépara à prendre une bonne douche. Elle avait fait un sommeil sans rêve mais était certaine que les bonnes augures étaient de son côté. Et elle n'avait qu'une envie : revoir le prince Stefan Salvatore. Ce fut la première image qu'elle eut au réveil. Son majestueux et craquant sourire, ses yeux verts émeraudes et ses jolis cheveux châtains. Une fois prête, elle dévala les escaliers à la recherche de sa mère et demanda à recevoir à nouveau le prince, ce jour même. Elle tendit un menu à préparer pour déjeuner au chef cuistot, pressa le maitre d'hôtel de tout bien rangé et rendre le salon aussi beau que possible, d'appeler Bonnie pour le décorer de fleurs – et les plus belles.

« Bonnie est injoignable, mademoiselle », fit savoir le majeur d'homme.

« Réessayez ! », cria-t-elle en remontant dans sa chambre à la recherche de sa plus belle robe.

À la vue des tas de photos de Damon Salvatore, elle remonta les manches de son pull fin et arracha, puis jeta tous les portraits. Il n'y avait qu'une place dans son coeur, et elle appartenait à Stefan.

Caroline couru littéralement dans ses bras dès l'entrée du prince vers les onze heures du matin. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, complétement surpris par ce comportement; notamment lorsqu'elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le tira ensuite jusqu'au salon présentant une table magnifiquement décorée et muni de deux couverts sortant de l'argenterie et des assiettes en porcelaine. Caroline sourit à cette perfection mais fronça des sourcils en ne voyant aucune, même pas une fleur posée sur la table.

« Vous n'avez pas appelé Bonnie ? », se fâcha-t-elle.

« Elle est toujours injoignable, mademoiselle », se défendit le maitre d'hôtel.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour réessayer ? »

L'homme quitta la pièce et Caroline se tourna vers Stefan, sourire retrouvé. Elle s'excusa pour ce tempérament, lui prit la main et ils s'installèrent sur un sofa blanc crème. Caroline ne lâcha pas sa main de la sienne.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Caroline ? », s'inquiéta Stefan.

« Merveilleusement. Et bien plus depuis votre venue », fit-elle mielleusement.

« … Vous êtes charmante. »

Elle battit des cils tel un papillon battrait des ailes et Stefan souffla un bon coup. Peu importait cet étrange retournement de situation, il fallait qu'il en profite. Demain était le jour J, il n'aurait probablement pas d'autres chances pour lui refaire cette proposition de mariage.

« Concernant demain... », commença-t-il en sortant un écrin de sa poche.

Caroline écarquilla des yeux et poussa un cri hystérique.

oOo

« Damon ? », appela Bonnie en ouvrant la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le côté, caressa délicatement ses courts cheveux bruns. Il gémit et Bonnie sourit, il avait l'air d'un enfant de cœur. « Regarde ce que Sheila m'a appris à faire ce matin ? », chuchota-t-elle en lui montrant une bague.

« Joli bague », grogna-t-il encore pris dans son sommeil.

« Lève-toi. Dépêche-toi ! », s'enthousiasma Bonnie. « Il faut que je te montre ! »

« Bah, dis donc. Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand t'auras fais toute la parure... », gémit-il en s'étirant. « Je veux bien me lever, mais à une condition : que tu m'embrasses. »

« Damon... », soupira Bonnie, « A propos de hier soir... »

« Chut chut chut ».

Il attrapa son avant-bras, l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent et l'embrassa avec lenteur comme pour profiter au plus du moment. Bonnie poussa un gémissement mais rompit le baiser et se releva. Elle tendit sa main, sourire aux lèvres, un brin excité. Damon souffla, sortit du lit tout de même. Elle prit sa main droite et glissa la bague à son annulaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La jeune femme se passa de tout commentaire et sautilla jusqu'à la fenêtre afin de tirer brusquement les rideaux verts.

« Bonnie ! », cria-t-il.

Elle le retrouva dans un coin toujours sombre de la chambre, craignant les rayons du soleil qui baignaient la pièce.

« N'ai pas peur. Viens. Fais moi confiance. »

Les sourcils froncés par l'intrigue, le vampire leva une main lentement vers la lumière solaire. Il observa sa main et apprécia la chaleur du soleil qu'il ressentait. Aucune brûlure ni fumée, juste une douce chaleur apaisante qui lui rappelait les promenades à cheval lors des chauds après-midis d'été chez lui en Italie. Il quitta le coin sombre pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre.

« On sort ? »

Bonnie hocha de la tête, plus heureuse que jamais, s'accrocha au bras de Damon et ils descendirent au rez de chaussé. Damon remercia Sheila, puis ils décidèrent de reprendre la route. Bonnie promit à sa grand-mère de venir lui rendre visite très rapidement; pas question de s'éloigner de sa seule famille, pas maintenant qu'elle en savait plus sur sa vraie identité. L'amour qu'elle portait pour la Terre, c'était plus ça, lui avait expliqué Sheila, elle était une servante de la Nature. Et, déjà, Bonnie en était fière.

Le retour paru plus rapide que l'aller, ils arrivèrent rapidement à Mystic Falls, en fin d'après-midi. A la maison, Bonnie sorti de son sac son téléphone et le ralluma enfin. Une ribambelle d'appels manqués s'affichèrent à l'écran et Bonnie se sentit coupable. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve immédiatement Caroline. Damon voulut l'accompagner, mais elle refusa, jugea que c'était trop tôt; il ne pouvait pas subitement sortir de nul part. Les mains dans les poches et l'air renfrogné, il paru déçu mais n'insista pas. Du bout du doigt il tira sur une plante verte de l'entrée :

« Ça ne sera que toi et moi... », lança à la plante.

« Je peux rester - », commença Jeremy.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci. Au revoir et bonne continuation, Buffy. »

Et il lui ferma la porte au nez.

oOo

Ce fut d'abord par Liz Forbes que Bonnie fut accueillit. Avec inquiétude, elle s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras et de demander de ses nouvelles. Il était inconcevable que Bonnie s'éclipse sans donner de nouvelles à personne, pas même à Caroline, de son plein gré. Quelque chose avait dû lui arriver. Bonnie s'excusa, mentit sur la raison de son absence en prétendant avoir attrapé froid samedi soir lors de la soirée, et demanda à voir Caroline. Liz la laissa monter à l'étage.

Bonnie frappa avant d'entrer et ouvrit la porte lorsque sa meilleure amie chantonna un « entrez ». Elle vit la blonde face au miroir de sa coiffeuse en saluant lentement et majestueusement de la main comme le ferait une miss ou une princesse.

« Oh, Bonnie. Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Toute la journée mon majeur d'homme à tenter de t'avoir. Je voulais des fleurs de la même couleur que ma robe. »

« Tu m'as appelé pour … pour des bouquets de fleurs ? », grigna Bonnie sous le coup de l'étonnement.

« Oui. Tu n'as pas écouter les messages ? », demanda-t-elle sans quitter son reflet.

« Pas encore. »

Caroline ne semblait pas être dans son état normal, mais plutôt second. Elle agissait étrangement, comme ci elle avait perdu toute sa tête. Bonnie l'observa se scruter dans le miroir, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux pétillants, la main encore saluant des personnes uniquement présentes dans son esprit. Et puis Bonnie remarqua la petite pierre scintillante. Son coeur rata un battement, elle ouvrit sa bouche, formant un grand « o », puis la referma. C'était insensé.

« Je vois que le prince Stefan a réussi à effacer ta déception. »

A l'entente de ce prénom, les yeux bleus de Caroline s'illuminèrent, son amie aurait presque cru voir des étoiles. Elle quitta son reflet pour se retourner vers Bonnie et s'extasia en lui montrant sa bague.

« On se marie demain ! », cria-t-elle.

« Qu-quoi ? Non. Non, tu... vous ne deviez seulement vous fiancer durant la parade. », s'offusqua Bonnie.

« Oui, c'est ce qui était initialement prévu, mais finalement, on va directement se marier. Réfléchis Bonnie, ça sera bien plus spectaculaire. Les habitants seront époustouflés. J'ai tellement hâte d'être demain ! Tu veux que je te montre ma robe de mariée ? »

« Caroline... Tu n'as jamais souhaité te marier avec Stefan Salvatore. »

« Il est merveilleux. Je serais la femme la plus heureuse au monde », clama-t-elle en levant les mains au plafond, puis elle se mit à rire.

Bonnie regarda Caroline d'un mauvais oeil, la bouche déformée par le dégoût, la déception et l'incompréhension.

« Quelque chose de pas net trame ici », fit Bonnie à elle-même.

Caroline répondit par un sourire, presque mécanique. Bonnie hocha négativement une tête attristée avant de quitter la chambre puis la maison sans un mot. Une fois rentrée, complétement affolée elle raconta tout à Damon. Elle chercha un moyen d'empêcher ce mariage et à savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie pour agir ainsi.

« Je pourrais aller rendre visite à mon petit frère. », proposa Damon, « Ça ne changera pas ses habitudes, il voit toujours le fantôme de son amante disparue. »

« Oh, c'est affreux ! »

Damon haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'un autre malheur t'arrive ? »

« Je suis mort. Qu'est-ce que de pire peut-il bien m'arriver ? »

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, puis décida de le laisser revoir son frère. Il aura probablement aussi une réponse à toute cette trahison.

oOo

Propriété des Lockwood. Le regard relevé vers le haut, Damon observa la fenêtre tamisée d'une faible lumière. Il était certain que c'était là que se trouvait Stefan. Question d'instinct. D'une manière surhumaine, le vampire sauta jusqu'à la fenêtre entrouverte et entra dans la pièce. Son frère était installé à un bureau écrivant dans son journal intime. Comme toujours. Damon afficha un sourire en coin.

Stefan délaissa son carnet pour la silhouette se situant proche de la fenêtre et blêmit lorsqu'il reconnu son frère. Il se leva de sa chaise et recula.

« Salut, frérot. »

« Damon ? », murmura-t-il, tremblant de peur.

« Moi-même. En chair et en os, revenu d'entre les morts. Certes, un peu pâle, froid et cannibale, mais bon... On ne peut pas tout avoir ! », fit Damon, en roulant des yeux.

« Écoute. Tout ça, ce n'est pas mon idée. »

« Ah non ? »

« Il... Klaus. Tu te rappelles de lui ? Il se sert de moi pour s'enrichir. »

« Mais t'y gagnant, non ? A aucun moment, tu n'as refusé quoique ce soit de son plan ? »

Stefan resta muet un moment puis prit la parole : « J'étais en colère contre toi. Je t'en voulais de me tenir toujours à l'écart, marre que tu te serves de moi comme un simple valet, un pantin. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es face à ce charlatan ? Moi, au moins je suis ton frère. Nous avons le même sang. Stefan, je sais que je suis une mauvaise personne et tout sauf un frère pour toi, mais je vais changer. J'ai compris mes erreurs. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ce que tu m'as fais subir, mais je te pardonne. Cette deuxième vie sera une parfaite rédemption, je présume. »

« Je … », Stefan pris sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. « Je m'en veux. »

« Non, c'est moi qui m'en veux. », répondit Damon en s'approchant de son frère et lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « Ne te maris pas avec cette fille, tu veux. Ce n'est pas ton genre. Tu ne t'es même pas marié à Katherine lorsque t'en avais l'occasion et que tu en mourais d'envie, alors ne me fais pas croire que c'est à une simple étrangère que tu vas faire tes voeux. Stefan ? »

Ce dernier ne put réprimer une première larme couler à l'allusion de sa bien-aimée.

« Si je ne le fais pas, Klaus aura ma peau. »

« Et si tu le fais, je te transformerai en vampire. Ouh, quel dilemme ! J'espère que ça ne va pas trop déformer ton front. »

Stefan étouffa un rire. Il était peut-être mort, il n'avait pas changé pour autant.

« Je te laisse la nuit pour réfléchir. Il paraît qu'elle porte conseil. »

Damon lui tapota un peu trop fort la joue avant de s'en aller comme il était venu, sautant du haut de la fenêtre. Stefan couru regarder en bas mais ne vit que la noirceur de la nuit.

oOo

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Bonnie fut réveillée par un vacarme, qu'on pouvait considéré de musical, se déroulant dans sa rue. Des enfants chantaient à vive voix des chants carnavalesques et tambourinaient sur des petits tam-tam ou autres. Elle exprima un mécontentement dès son réveil et plaquer un oreiller contre son oreille ne suffit pas à masquer le bruit qui lui semblait raisonner dans toute la maison. Elle entendit ensuite le tuyau de la douche de la salle de bain s'enclencher et en conclut que Damon devait déjà être levé. La jeune femme râla dans sa barbe puis se résigna à se lever. Elle descendit les marches des escaliers avec lenteur, traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa cuisine, sorti un verre du placard, prie de l'eau du robinet, sorti une boite d'aspirine d'un tiroir, en mit un dans sa bouche et l'avala avec un peu d'eau. _Ça va être une longue journée_, pensa-t-elle, le visage encore marqué par la fatigue.

Elle attrapa son téléphone qui trainait sur la table et s'assit sur une chaise. Aucun appels reçus cette fois-ci. À la fois évident et étrange. Caroline ne restait jamais une journée sans l'appeler pour tout comme pour n'importe quoi, jusqu'au choix de la couleur du vernis du jour. Bonnie se décida enfin à écouter sa boite vocale, même si l'envie n'était pas là. Elle ne souhaitait pas entendre dès le matin la voix criarde de ce qui semblait être sa meilleure amie soudainement folle d'amour au point d'en avoir perdue la raison. Mais elle le fit tout de même. Elle se força à écouter les commandes de son maitre d'hôtel passées pour la blonde capricieuse, puis fronça les sourcils à un tout autre discours, celui d'une Caroline plus normale et plus lucide qui demandait de ses nouvelles d'une voix profondément inquiétante, et enfin elle eut ce message, ce message qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait nullement l'envie de se marier avec Stefan mais plutôt de le faire prendre congé :

_Bonnie, c'est encore moi. Je ne t'ai pas vu partir hier soir, j'espère que tout va bien. Je vois le Prince Stefan cet après-midi. Il est très charmant et c'est un bel homme, mais je ne suis pas très emballée. Tu crois que je devrais lui laisser une chance ou bien lui dire gentiment de rentrer chez lui après la parade ? J'ai besoin de conseil, s'il te plait rappelle-moi !_

Bonnie raccrocha et ferma son téléphone. Quelque chose était arrivé à Caroline entre dimanche et lundi. Son ventre se tordit d'angoisse, mais elle prétendit être la faim et se leva donc pour préparer le petit-déjeuné. Elle sortit une poêle et divers ingrédients, alluma une plaque. Des pas descendant les marches de l'escalier raisonnèrent.

« Ouh, sexy chocolat ! », s'exclama Damon.

Bonnie tourna la tête vers lui, les joues rougissantes lorsqu'elle se rappela être vêtue d'un shorty violet et d'un haut de pyjama à bretelles de la même couleur, un peu trop court pour elle. Elle le salua en lui faisant un sourire gêné et retourna à ses œufs brouillés. Elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa taille et un baiser baveux se plaquer sur sa tempe.

« Je veux bien continuer à prétendre être encore humain, mais il va me falloir du sang », fit-il savoir en se penchant vers la poêle.

Bonnie hocha positivement la tête en continue pendant quelques secondes.

« Caroline a été hypnotisée », lança-t-elle. « Ou ensorcelée. Ou je ne sais pas. Il faut faire quelque chose. »

« Il va bientôt sonner onze heures. On a du temps. Le souci est de savoir quoi faire. J'ai menacé Stefan hier soir, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher... J'aurais peut-être dû sortir les crocs, histoire de lui donné un avant-goût. »

« Je suis certaine que les routes et tous les accès sont déjà bloquées. Je pourrais entrer quand même, ils me connaissent, mais pas sûr que le cerveau vide de Caroline m'ait laissé un pass pour l'hôtel de Justice. Peut-être sa mère y a pensé ? »

« Mange rapidement et prépare-toi, on va voir. »

Bonnie acquiesça.

oOo

Bonnie avait raison. Les routes étaient déjà fermées, des barrières avaient été placé et des gens était déjà installé dans l'attente du début de la parade. Bonnie et Damon ne parvinrent pas jusqu'à l'hôtel de Justice. Ils furent arrêté bien avant destination, d'abord par une foule et ensuite par des agents de sécurité. Bonnie eut beau affirmer être l'amie de Caroline Forbes, être la fleuriste attitrée, rien ne fit changer l'avis de l'agent, pas même un billet de vingt dollars. Damon poussa gentiment Bonnie sur le côté et s'adressa à l'homme les yeux dans les yeux.

« Vous allez nous laissez passer et donner l'ordre à tous vos collègues de faire de même jusqu'à l'hôtel de Justice. »

L'agent de sécurité hocha la tête mécaniquement, poussa une barrière pour les faire passer et ordonna depuis la radio qu'il tenait en main à ses collègues de les faire passer.

« Comment est-ce que t'as fais ça ? », s'enquit Bonnie.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est super cool. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Carrément, oui ! »

« Hé ! », appela une personne derrière eux. « Hé ! Bonnie ! »

Cette dernière se tourna pour voir Jeremy tenter de les joindre mais arrêté par ce même vigile.

« Il est avec nous ! », informa Bonnie, et c'est penaud qu'il le laissa passer.

« Salut, Jeremy ! », sourit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours dans nos pattes ? », demanda Damon.

« J'attends mon dû », répondit-il en tendant la main horizontalement, la paume prête à recevoir l'argent.

« A ce propos... », commença Damon.

Il se tût à l'entente de la musique qui raisonna fortement dans la rue et à la vue du premier char; tout ceci bien trop tôt. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Euh... Midi et quelques. », fit Bonnie prise par le stress.

« Ça ne devait pas commencer à quatorze heures ? », questionna Jeremy.

« Normalement, oui. »

« Avançons afin de voir ce qu'il se passe. », déclara le vampire.

Ils marchèrent donc en devant bousculer un peu les gens par moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent le grand char où une éclatante et souriante Caroline trônait. Elle saluait la foule comme elle s'était entrainée à faire le dans sa chambra face à son miroir. Elle était dans une somptueuse robe de mariée blanche serrée au niveau de la taille mais ensuite surchargée de frou-frous pour un effet princesse, sûrement, et d'une très longue traine. Sur sa tête était placée un voile découvert et un diadème argenté et paré de diamants blancs. Et à côté d'elle, eh bien se tenait Stefan Salvatore. Souriant mais bien plus réservé. Il ne faisait pas de signe de main, non ses mains étaient cachées derrière son dos. Il arborait un costume noir où un tissus dorés parsemait les ourlets de la couture. Il ne portait pas de cravate, mais sa chemise blanche était fermé jusqu'à tout premier bouton. En le regardant longuement, il paraissait plus stressé que jamais.

« Le traitre ! », pesta Damon.

Bonnie posa ses yeux dépourvus de tout espoir sur lui avant de s'accrocher à son bras. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Elle était complétement désemparée.

« Il faut arrêter ce char », continua-t-il.

« Comment ? Jeremy, tu ne pourrais pas envoyer une de tes flèches en direction des roues ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas mon arbalète. »

« Oh, quel professionnalisme, Buffy ! », s'énerva Damon.

Bonnie posa sa main sur son torse pour lui intimer de se calmer, puis elle se dépêcha de réfléchir à toute solution pouvant faire arrêter le char. Pendant ce temps, le prêtre commença la cérémonie.

Agacée, Bonnie fixa le char, ne le quitta pas des yeux puis vit une flamme s'allumer. Elle n'en fut pas alarmée, au contraire, l'observa s'agrandir de plus en plus. Elle n'entendit pas les spectateurs se mettre à crier au feu. Le char s'arrêta, les fiancés se serrant l'un l'autre effrayés par les flammes arrivant vers eux.

« Bonnie ! », cria Damon en la secouant par les épaules.

« C'est elle qui fait ça ! », cria à son tour Jeremy.

Une partie du char brûlée s'effondra ce qui fit pencher le reste du char, et le couple plus le prêtre tombèrent à même le sol. Des agents de sécurité accoururent jusqu'à eux, veillant à voir s'il n'y avait aucun blessé. S'avère qu'ils étaient indemne mais sous le choc, de même que la foule. Le conducteur du char se rua vers la traine de la robe incendiée et piétina le feu naissant de ses pieds pendant que Caroline hurlait de peur. La sirène des pompiers ne perdit pas de temps à arriver, et les vigiles commencèrent à ordonner aux publics, par secteur, de circuler.

Bonnie cligna des yeux, sortant de sa transe et constata les dégâts.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », sanglota-t-elle.

« Le dragon Bonnie est passé », fit Damon.

« Quoi ? Tu – tu veux dire que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? »

« C'est pas plus génial que mon don d'hypnose, mais c'est plutôt pratique. Quoique, tu peux être arrêtée pour pyromanie. »

« Est-ce que Caroline va bien ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'avançant vers la barrière où elle fut poussée par un vigile.

« Restez en dehors du périmètre, mademoiselle. Vous serez amenée à retourner chez vous dans quelques temps. », expliqua l'homme.

« Et vous, posez encore vos sales mains sur ma copine et je vous égorge sur le champ », s'énerva Damon, les yeux subitement noirs.

« Damon, arrête. Laisse tomber », lança Bonnie.

« Laisse-nous passer. », dit-il, et l'homme agit sans un mot.

Bonnie courut jusqu'à Caroline. Elles se prirent dans les bras et la plus petite essuya les joues humides de la plus grande.

« Oh, Bonnie c'est affreux ! Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tout devait être parfait et voilà que … que ... », hoqueta Caroline, les larmes ruisselants à nouveau sur ses joues rougies.

« Chuuut », chuchota Bonnie, « Tout va bien ».

Elle la berça lentement dans ses bras, pendant ce temps, Damon asséna une claque à son frère.

« Je dois faire ce que Klaus me dit de faire », répéta Stefan.

« Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? »

« Non », intervint Jeremy qui était près de lui, « je crois qu'il a été hypnotisé ».

« Hein ? »

« De la même façon que tu l'as fait avec ces vigiles ».

« Oh », comprit-il enfin, « Et donc, je dois l'hypnotiser aussi pour inverser le tout ? »

« Non. Seul celui qui l'a mit sous hypnose peu y mettre un terme. »

« R'oh, c'est pas vrai ! », clama-t-il les yeux levant au ciel.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je suis là », fit une voix nonchalante que Damon reconnu par l'accent anglais, « Pour vous éliminer, cependant ».

Klaus se tint face à eux, sourire aux lèvres, toujours vêtu de sa longue veste noire.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda Jeremy.

« Ton pire cauchemar. », répondit-il se retrouvant en un éclair à un pas de lui pour lui rompre le cou.

Le jeune chasseur de vampires tomba raide mort au sol.

« Jeremy ! », hurla Bonnie courant vers lui, mais Damon l'empêcha d'avancer plus.

« Tu as survécu, finalement ? », bouda Klaus à l'intention de Damon. « Arf. Je peux toujours arracher ton cœur maintenant... ou faire en sorte que tu vives un siècle de malheur. Au choix. Qu'en penses-tu ? Il serait regrettable que tu vives sans ta jolie petite sorcière. Très charmante, mademoiselle. Ce feu était impressionnant. Débutant, mais impressionnant. »

Bonnie recula, se serra contre Damon. Qui était cet être assez cruel pour tuer de sang froid un enfant à la vue d'une foule de personnes ? Comment savait-il qu'elle était une sorcière ?

« Vous êtes un vampire ? »

« Je suis plus que ça, chérie », sourit-il.

Bonnie fut sur le point de répondre lorsqu'elle aperçut un homme accourir en leur direction et lancer un sabre qui s'élança d'une vive allure vers Klaus, Klaus qui se retourna prêt à faire face à son adversaire mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. La lame du sabre trancha sa gorge. Sa tête tomba et roula à terre, son corps s'écroula ensuite. Bonnie sursauta à cette vision, Caroline hurla, Stefan perdit toute couleur et Damon se contenta de cligner des yeux, comme s'il regardait un spectacle comme un autre.

Le tueur s'approcha d'eux, ramassa son sabre ensanglanté, leva les yeux vers les quatre personnes tous complétement sonnés, puis s'avança et s'accroupit vers Jeremy. Bonnie se défit de l'emprise qu'avait Damon sur elle et se joignit à l'homme.

« Vous le connaissez ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Alaric Saltzman », répondit-il sans quitter un regard sur le corps inanimé de Jeremy. « Je suis son oncle, par alliance ».

« Je suis désolée », commença-t-elle à pleurer.

« Inutile. Ça ne changera rien », souffla-t-il, « Vous êtes ? »

« Bonnie. Une amie. Il nous a aidé Damon et moi à retrouver ma grand-mère Sheila. En fait, je suis sorcière, Damon est le vampire et … et Jeremy était le chasseur », raconta la jeune femme à grosses larmes.

Damon vint l'aider à se relever et la prit dans ses bras.

oOo

Une fois tout le monde évacué, les deux couples se trouvèrent installés dans le salon des Forbes. Alaric était parti avec l'ambulance qui emmenait tout de même Jeremy à l'hôpital. Stefan et Caroline avaient repris leurs esprits dès la mort de Klaus. Bonnie dut raconter toute l'histoire à Stefan et à Caroline jusqu'au pourquoi elle était habillée d'une robe de mariée à moitié brûlée et déchirée. Stefan s'excusa auprès de tous, et avoua être honteux de son comportement inhabituelle et de cette jalousie. Caroline n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle fut aussi étonnée et rougissante de timidité et de plaisir de finalement voir le prince Damon Salvatore qui s'avérait être devenu un vampire à cause de ce Klaus. Elle le trouvait mille fois plus beau en vrai avec ses yeux bleus hypnotisant, ce sourire charmeur et un rien sournois, et ses cheveux bruns décoiffés dont elle rêverait y passer ses mains. Mais elle remarqua que sa main serrait celle de Bonnie et que leurs genoux se frôlaient. Son coeur se serra.

« Alors comme ça tu es une sorcière ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Je trouve ça extraordinaire et tout aussi affolant. », se réjouit Bonnie, « Je n'avais pas idée qu'un tel monde existait. »

« Vous avez su vous trouver, alors », sourit Caroline, malgré elle.

« Oh, non. », clama-t-elle avant de croiser le regard intrigué de Damon, « Enfin... On se connait à peine. »

« Et ? », firent Damon et Caroline à l'unisson.

« … Et... Je ne sais pas. Tout est allé si vite ces derniers temps. Damon était venu pour Caroline, au final il devient vampire et moi sorcière, du moins je l'ai toujours été et il y a ce Klaus et - »

« Bonnie, je … j'ai adoré passer ces moments avec toi », confessa Damon, « Tu m'as montré un monde différent que tous ces strass et paillettes, qu'il y a plus que l'argent, et tu m'as accueilli et ouvert les bras lorsque je n'avais plus personne, tu ne m'a pas jugé ni fui, à aucun moment. Je tiens vraiment à toi, Bonnie. Et je n'avais jamais ressenti pour personne ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Tu l'aimes ? », lança Caroline d'une voix rêveuse, les étoiles plein les yeux face à cette déclaration qui se tenait face à elle.

« Je crois bien. En tout cas, j'aimerais passé un petit bout temps de ma longue vie à ses côtés. »

« Bah, réponds quelque chose, Bonnie ! », clama Caroline lorsque son amie resta silencieuse.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? », demanda-t-elle à cette dernière.

« Bien sur que non ! Quelle idiote tu fais. Embrasse ton amoureux ! »

Bonnie se tourna vers Damon et s'approcha de lui pour se lancer dans un baiser qui devint peu à peu langoureux et passionné.

oOo

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

Les sons de cloche retentirent à la sortie de l'Église. Une foule clama sa joie à l'ouverture des grandes portes où en sortir le plus beaux que jamais le couple princier.

La célébration du mariage se déroula sur le même lieu de leur rencontre. Caroline avait absolument tenu à organiser le mariage elle-même, de A à Z, et chez elle. Toutes les personnalités importantes de Mystic Falls étaient présentes, mais avant-tout et c'est ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux de la princesse : son père, sa cousine Lucy et sa grand-mère Sheila Bennett.

Bonnie était éblouissante dans sa robe de mariée bustier beige faite d'organza et longue d'un tissu tulle. Elle était coiffée d'un beau chignon, dégageant son joli minois. Elle était plus heureuse que jamais au bras de son prince et mari Damon qui, lui était habillé d'un simple mais beau costume beige également. Ils dansèrent toute la nuit sur la merveilleuse musique joué par un orchestre jazz.

Caroline, demoiselle d'honneur, avait pour cavalier Stefan Salvatore, à qui elle avait finalement décidé de laisser sa chance. Au fil du temps, elle tomba peu à peu amoureuse de cet introverti mélancolique qui se plaisait à lui lire de doux poèmes pendant des heures.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Voilà; petite fin heureuse ! :) J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi j'ai eu beaucoup plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas. A bientôt pour d'autres aventures. N'oubliez pas une petite review. :)_**  
**


End file.
